Si pudiésemos
by Nahiara
Summary: Hinata le es infiel a su prometido, Naruto, con Kiba y eso le hace daño. Si tan solo pudiesemos elegir...nada de esto estaría pasando. KibaHinaNaru, Lime.
1. Compartida

Esta historia está hecha a partir de un reto.

Fue un poco raro para mí hacerla, pero creo que está bien. Me costó encontrarle algun resumen y título

Espero que les guste

Disclaimer: No me pertencen los personajes

-------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------- **Compartida -------------------------------- **

Su anillo brilla a la luz; la noche parece contrastar con la figura que, insegura, se mira desde cada ángulo; sus ojos blancos recorren el vestido de igual color mientras busca un defecto inexistente, porque quiere verse perfecta.  
¿Cómo llegó a eso? Sólo tiene borrosas imágenes de los sucesos de hace tiempo: una sonrisa, sonrojos, besos, un hombre rubio entregándole el anillo de compromiso que en esos momentos usa... y los labios de un amigo.  
—_No, deja de pensar en eso... olvídalo _—se dice, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
Ella había sido completamente feliz hasta que sucedió...

Dos semanas después de haberse comprometido, luego de su entrenamiento, su compañero la siguió camino a su hogar.  
—Kiba-kun¿no está tu casa hacia el otro lado de la ciudad? —le preguntó.  
—Sí —respondió él, mirando al suelo distraídamente—, pero supongo que no te molesta que te siga¿o es así, Hinata?  
—N-no, era sólo... curiosidad.  
—Mh, de acuerdo.  
Hinata miró a su compañero, parecía pensativo y demasiado serio para lo que solía ser. Le preocupó un poco que se comportara tan extraño.  
—Kiba-kun¿e-estás bien?  
—Sí, sólo pensaba... ese anillo¿qué es?  
Rápidamente, la chica se sonrojó, no se había atrevido a contarle a nadie más que a su familia lo sucedido.  
—Esto... me lo dio Naruto-kun —dijo, formando una tierna sonrisa— po-porque me pidió matrimonio.  
Siguió avanzando hasta que notó que su compañero se había quedado atrás.  
—¡¿Qué?! —le había preguntado, con los ojos abiertos como platos— P-pero si apenas tienen 19 años y... ¡llevan sólo seis meses de noviazgo¿No es algo un poco apresurado?  
—N-Naruto-kun cree que no... Dice que no importa la edad si uno está enamorado.  
El joven Inuzuka frunció el ceño, algo enfadado y dolido, luego, alcanzó a su amiga.  
—K-Kiba-kun¿estás molesto?  
Él se volteó y la miró atentamente, luego dio un gran suspiro.  
—No, estoy bien.  
—N-Naruto-kun no es de tu agrado¿cierto? —le preguntó tímidamente la chica.  
—No es eso —respondió su amigo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
—Es que no parece gusstarte la idea de que me case con Naruto-kun.  
Él la miró atentamente¿cómo hacía para que lo entendiese? Buscó la mejor opción en su mente, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue ser directo. Sabía que no debería, sin embargo, lo fue.  
—Es que no es porque sea con el idiota de Naruto —murmuró, luego de una larga pausa—, es sólo que te casas... y no es conmigo.  
Hinata lo miró, atónita. Parecía no haber entendido y eso desesperó a Kiba.  
—¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?! —su tono parecía algo enfadado, pero, a la vez, cálido— Estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata... desde antes que nadie, más que nadie.  
—¿C-cómo? —a la mujer le costaba recordar cómo respirar normalmente, sólo esperaba una negación a todo lo antes dicho...  
—Como escuchaste —dijo, en contra de sus deseos, y se alejó a paso rápido.  
La joven Hyuuga aún puede recordar el ardor de las lágrimas que más tarde se deslizaron por su rostro; lágrimas de indecisión, de angustia,... de dolor. ¿Qué podía hacer después de que su mejor amigo se le declarase? Se acababa de comprometer y ya tenía problemas. Le costaba encontrar cómo explicar que por fin se sentía valiosa, que sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad gracias a Naruto... ¿Cómo hacerlo sin herir a su amigo?  
Luego de mucho pensar en las palabras que usaría y en que momento, decidió recordarle los hechos al joven Inuzuka.  
Así fue como, cinco días después de lo ocurrido, se presentó en la casa que él hace meses había comprado, tocó la puerta y, rápidamente, se encontró en frente suyo a la persona con la que quería hablar.  
—Hi-Hinata¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó él, impresionado.  
—Kiba-kun¿p-podemos hablar a solas?— le pidió, nerviosa y preocupada.  
—Sí, claro. ¡Akamaru, voy a salir, quédate aquí!  
Al poco rato, se encontraban caminando hacia un pequeño bosque.  
—¿De qué querías hablar? —le preguntó él, aunque parecía ya saber la respuesta.  
—T-tú me dijiste...  
—Lo que siento, sí —la miró fijamente, pero no se veía incómodo. Daba la impresión de que también había estado practicando ese diálogo.  
—Pues, no lo sé. Sólo quería que supieras... —sin embargo, no logró completar su frase.  
—¿Qué supiera que estás enamorada de Naruto?  
—S-sí.  
—Lo sé —le respondió, cerrando los ojos muy calmadamente, mas Hinata se dio cuenta de que se mordía el labio.  
—Kiba-kun, por favor... no estés triste.  
—¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté? —susurró—. Tú sabes bien lo que duele que no te correspondan.  
—L-lo siento.  
Él la había mirado directamente a los ojos y mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, cada uno sentía una extraña carga eléctrica que los inundaba de la cabeza a los pies.  
—No tienes de que disculparte, no eliges de quien te enamoras —declaró él, rompiendo el canal de la energía que habían estado recibiendo—. Y bien¿eso es todo lo que querías decirme?  
—No, yo... —trató de explicarle que no deseaba herirlo, que lo apreciaba mucho— _Que si me hubiese dicho antes de que estuviese con Naruto-kun, habría salido con él._  
Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, Hinata sintió que acababa de conocer una parte oculta de sí misma; eso no estaba en sus planes. ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento traicionero?  
Inconscientemente, se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Kiba y lo observó; su rostro, su cabello, todo ejercía sobre ella una atracción que nunca antes había notado.  
—L-lo siento —repitió, ante su sorprendido compañero—, ojalá me perdones algún día, Naruto-kun.  
Y, sin saber por qué, la chica acortó la distancia entre sus labios y los del joven Inuzuka hasta que ésta fue inexistente. Y mientras se mantuvieron así, ninguno de los dos pudo pensar absolutamente nada, sólo en la extraña sensación que les recorría de pies a cabeza.  
Luego de cortos abrazos y besos silenciosos, Hinata regresó a su casa. Ahí comenzó a reflexionar sobre sus razones: no tenía ninguna. Había engañado al amor de su vida, a la persona que por fin la veía y quería... todo eso, sin explicación.  
Y, lo peor de todo, no paró. No comprendía por qué, pero necesitaba tanto al dulce Uzumaki Naruto como al tierno Inuzuka Kiba. Se sentía sucia, sabía que si el rubio se enteraba de su traición todos sufrirían... sin embargo, por mucho que le doliera e intentase acabar con alguna de las dos relaciones, no lo lograba.

Deshace una invisible arruga en su vestido, con la mirada distraída, hundida aún en el pasado.  
—¿Por qué sigues intentando arreglarte?—se escucha decir a una voz, mientras Hinata se paraliza—. Te ves preciosa.  
—K-Kiba-kun —grita, algo asustada, al ver al hombre que se encuentra sentado en el marco de su ventana—¿qué haces aquí?  
—Bueno... faltan dos días para tu matrimonio y quería ver cómo te preparabas. ¿Puedes responderme? —y entra al cuarto.  
Ella analiza sus motivos. ¿Por qué necesita tanta perfección? Al casarse, no debería preocuparse tanto de su aspecto como de la felicidad inmensa que debería estar sintiendo...que debería sentir, pero por culpa de sus actos quiere verse deslumbrante, que Naruto quede embelesado con ella, que le diga mil veces que la ama. Así, se sentirá un poco perdonada.  
Quiere verse perfecta porque quiere verse limpia.  
—N-no lo sé —miente, mientras mira al suelo. ¿Por qué no puede decirle que se siente mal? Talvez, es porque sabe que él se da cuenta.  
—Por favor, no mientas —le pide él, al tiempo que extiende su mano y le acaricia el rostro—. ¿Te duele verdad? Sabes que si quieres, esto terminará.  
Y, otra vez, intenta decir que es cierto, que no quiere seguir, que se acabó; sin embargo, no lo logra.  
—_¿Por qué¡¿Por qué no puedo?! _—se pregunta mentalmente, al tiempo que unas rebeldes lágrimas intentan salir de sus ojos— N-no, estoy bien.  
Sólo escucha un suspiro silencioso, cansado, mientras él se sienta en su cama.  
—Dime la verdad, por favor.  
Esa petición la sacudió entera. ¿Qué verdad existía¿Qué tenía permitido decirle? Nada¡cómo desearía poder!  
—No sé a que te refieres —suspira, mientras se sienta junto a él.  
—Ojalá no fingieras, Hinata. Sabes a que me refiero, respóndeme. ¿Amas a Naruto?  
—Sí.  
Apenas dijo esas palabras supo que estaba obligada a decir todo: sus sentimientos, la forma en que le dolía y ese descubrimiento... ese condenado descubrimiento. Intentó responder claramente, porque él se lo merecía.  
—¿Cuánto? —le preguntó Kiba, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como si se exigiese hacer esa pregunta.  
—T-todo lo que puedo.  
Y eso era mucho, él lo sabe. Nunca fue competencia para el joven Uzumaki, no en el corazón de Hinata, sin embargo, ella está con él en esos momentos y no lo ha echado.  
—_Me permite hacer lo que quiera¿por qué?_ —y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, eso le agrada un poco, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar como debe sentirse ella— ¿Y por qué estás conmigo también?  
Una temida pregunta para la joven Hyuuga, no sabe que responder. Al tiempo que tiembla interiormente, siente su corazón discutir contra su moral; verdades contra fidelidad. Responder sería agrandar aún más su traición, aceptarlo todo y no poder escapar... no dejar a su amigo escapar de ella.  
—¿P-para qué necesitas saberlo?  
Él pone se cubre el rostro con las manos. Teme escuchar la respuesta y no saber que pensar; teme que lo hieran y que ella se hiera.  
—Necesito sabes si es por lástima o porque no te atreves a rechazarme —le dice, finalmente, sonriendo un poco al expresarse—. ¿Por qué estás conmigo si no me quieres?  
—No pienses eso —murmura, jugando, nerviosa, con su anillo.  
—¿Que no piense qué? Son hechos, no me quieres. Es Naruto con él te vas a casar, si me quisieras a mí, lo abandonarías.  
Uno de los peores temores de Hinata se hace realidad, Kiba comienza a dudar y expresarle lo que ya ha pensado. Ella sabe que se acerca un momento en que tendrá que decidir en qué forma cambiará su vida.  
—Yo... ¿qué quieres que te diga? —susurra, tartamudeando.  
—Lo que sientes por mí —dice, frunciendo el ceño. Hablar nunca ha sido una de las cosas que mejor le va.  
La joven Hyuuga posa sus ojos blancos en sus pies, mientras sus dedos hacen girar su anillo de compromiso, ese que es un testigo mudo de su infidelidad.  
—¿Es que... —titubea— es que acaso no lo entiendes?  
La incógnita comienza a irritar al joven y en su rostro se forma una muestra de desagrado.  
—¿Qué quieres que entienda? —pregunta, bastante enfadado— Lo único que sé es que te la pasas intercambiando "te amo" con ese idiota y que a mí no me has dicho nada. Es cierto que me gusta poder besarte y abrazarte, pero necesito saber si es una mentira o no. Si es que sólo me estoy ilusionando o no. Te amo, pero no quiero arruinarte la vida... aunque, talvez, ya lo hice.  
Se calma al haber dicho lo que hace tanto tenía guardado. Al fin, mira a Hinata, quien, temblando completamente, se retuerce los dedos.

—_¿M-me habrá arruinado la vida?_ —no sabe como responderse eso.  
—Maldición¿fui demasiado duro? —le pregunta, preocupado—. Lo siento, pero es que... No importa, lo mejor será irme —y se para.  
—No te vayas— dice, con una extraña voz suplicante —, por favor, no.  
El joven Inuzuka la mira impresionado¿por qué le pide eso? No lo entiende, mas la obedece y se vuelve a sentar.  
—Kiba-kun —murmura, mientras que apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él—, no quiero mentirle a Naruto, porque...  
—Porque es la única persona a la que has querido, etcétera, etcétera —no quiere escuchar ese discurso, le duele.  
—Sí, estoy enamorada, quiero ser feliz con él, formar una familia, mantenerlo alegre por siempre.  
Él no le responde, no quiere aceptar que esas palabras sean reales. No desea darse cuenta de que se alejarán por siempre. Intenta decirle que ya entendió, que no tiene porqué profundizar la herida, aún así, sólo puede decirle dos palabras:  
—Te quiero —al tiempo en que acaricia el oscuro cabello de la joven.  
—Lo sé —susurra, mientras recuerda la voz de Naruto diciendo esas mismas palabras. Es tan parecido a cuando él lo dice; la misma puñalada en el corazón, la misma tristeza se siente...  
La luna brilla fuera, alumbrando a la pareja. Parece que el mundo entero se ha quedado en silencio, como si todos intentaran escucharlos, por eso, comienzan a hablar más suave.  
—Te quiero más que él.  
—_¿Cómo lo sabes¿Se puede medir el amor?_ —se pregunta, mientras sus dedos tiemblan alrededor de su sortija.  
Un viento helado sopla y ellos se acercan para soportar el frío.  
—No quiero compartirte...  
Y salen de los ojos blancos unas pequeñas lágrimas que luego comienzan a crecer.  
—... pero lo haré.  
—Lo siento, Kiba-kun.  
El silencio reina la habitación, mientras cada uno siente que hay una barrera invisible que los separa, una barrera hecha por Uzumaki Naruto.  
La joya parece arder en los dedos de Hinata, castigándola, recordándole quien es su pareja.  
—Te amo— le susurra él.  
Y, como si fuese una señal, el anillo sale de la mano de la mujer. Como si quisiese indicarle que una de sus mentiras se acababa, que la barrera se ha roto.  
—Yo también —le responde, mientras los ríos de lágrimas aumentan, ha anunciado su descubrimiento—, no sé desde cuando, pero yo también.  
Finalmente, el corazón le ganó a la moral.  
El joven Inuzuka la mira con un destello de triunfo y, a la vez, tristeza en sus ojos.  
—¿Y por qué estás con ese estúpido?  
—Porque no puedo elegir —y luego de decir eso, se gira hacia su acompañante y lo besa.  
Cierra fuertemente los ojos blancos, dejando salir las últimas lágrimas, e imagina su boda: Naruto esperándola en el altar, con la ilusión grabada en sus ojos azules; ella, caminando hacia él con su vestido, con el vestido que ahora lleva puesto; las alegres miradas de la gente. Eso había sido su sueño desde su infancia, desde la primera vez que vio al que ahora era su prometido y comprendió que estaba enamorada. Sólo había un problema que la alejaba de su boda perfecta: Kiba.  
Él lo había echado todo abajo, lo había arruinado, pero Hinata no puede culparlo. Ella es la única que estaba haciendo las cosas mal... él no la obligaba a nada. Ella no había podido rechazarlo, lo había besado y había correspondido. Kiba sólo la arruinó porque hizo que lo quisiera.

Siente que se le hiela el rostro porque el viento ha enfriado sus lágrimas.  
—¿Sigues insistiendo en estar conmigo? —le pregunta él.  
Ella lo mira atentamente. Es increíble pensar que ya no es sólo su amigo, es su amante, porque así le llamaran si los descubren... y ella será una adúltera.  
—_Naruto-kun también nos llamará así, porque se nos prohíbe enamorarnos de más de una persona_— recuerda. Tiene miedo de que eso pase.  
—¿Hinata, por qué me miras así?  
—N-nos van a criticar... e insultar.  
Kiba comprende sus miedos, aunque no los comparte.  
—A mí poco me importa, pero si nos descubren perderás a Naruto y eso te dolerá¿cierto?  
—Sí.  
Cuando busca su mano para tomarla, él se da cuenta de la sortija que ella tiene agarrada fuertemente, como si tuviese que aferrarse a ella para no olvidar con quien debería estar.  
—¿Crees poder olvidar la boda por una rato?  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque te necesito.  
Hinata no comprende muy bien a lo que se refiere él, pero le responde con un cálido beso.  
—I-intentaré olvidarme—le declara, mirándolo—_, te lo mereces._  
—Ser tan amable debe traerte muchos problemas, pero por eso te amo.  
Ella se sonroja ligeramente, no puede evitarlo... y lo sabe.  
Sin sonreír y sin llorar, evitando pensar en cualquier cosa, se abraza a él, quien le corresponde con fuerza.  
—_ Iré a tu boda_ —piensa él, al tiempo en que la cubre de besos y caricias.—_, soportaré que te unas a Naruto... por ti. Callaré cuando él hable de lo felices que son, por ti. Y cuando él alardee de lo bien que están hechos el uno para el otro, suspiraré y recordaré esta noche, porque me dijiste que me amas. _  
—K-Kiba-kun —le susurra—, prométeme que podrás ser feliz después de que me case.  
Porque ella quiere unirse a Uzumaki Naruto, pero no soportará ver sufrir a su compañero, a su segundo amor.  
—¿Es esto una despedida? — le pregunta, con los ojos algo ensombrecidos.  
—T-talvez...  
Ella no quiere que lo sea, pero, a la vez, sabe que debería serlo.  
—_Hinata, no vine aquí por coincidencia. Falta tan poco para tener que compartirte o perderte definitivamente... si nos separamos, quiero tener algo que recordar. Algo más que mi primer beso, porque no fue el primero tuyo._  
Ella se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar y no lo intenta evitar; aunque desconoce si es porque no tiene derecho o quiere que pase, talvez las dos. Por un momento, se obliga a olvidar la culpabilidad, porque ama a los dos por igual... Naruto y Kiba tienen los mismos derechos.  
Sabe lo que dirá el resto si se enteran, pero, en esos momentos no le importa, por la felicidad de el hombre que se halla a su lado... alguien a quien ama.  
Y, por eso no hace nada para evitar que se le despoje su vestido de novia, porque es justo. Porque aun si hubiese intentado detenerlo, de sus labios habrían salido sólo una frase: "Te amo".


	2. Atada

**La historia tiene imagen.**

**Está en mi DA. ****Se llama "NaruHinaKiba - Indecision" **

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------- **Atada --------------------------------**

Escucha ruidos y siente movimientos. Luego abre los ojos… ¿cuándo se quedó dormida? No lo sabe, ni siquiera está muy segura de dónde está, pero lo ve.

A él.

—¿Kiba-kun?—pregunta.

La mira, levantando las cejas. Ella lo observa y nota que está a medio vestir.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la atacan exentos de piedad. Eso es diferente a sólo los besos que antes se daban.

Es más incorrecto todavía, pero lo dejó pasar. Tiene que aceptarlo.

El joven Inuzuka ladea la cabeza.

—Anda, vístete—le dice, en tono indiferente… mas Hinata logra captar un poco de preocupación. Seguramente se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba.

Coge su pijama, que se encuentra en el suelo, y obedece. Siente algo de vergüenza, aunque no debería… ya no.

Y se sienta en su cama. Sólo hay silencio en la habitación.

Los minutos pasan, ninguno quiere hablar. Él está preocupado de la forma en que su compañera podría reaccionar, ella está sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Los ojos blancos se mantienen fijos en el techo. No está triste, no se permite estarlo.

Y menos está feliz, no va a fingir eso.

—Hinata, me tengo que ir— anuncia, finalmente, Kiba.

La joven Hyuuga siente miedo, sin saber la razón. Pero lo oculta.

No responde, porque teme que su voz suene de la forma en que se siente.

Y el hombre se acerca a ella.

—Adiós— le susurra, para luego besarla—. Descansa y prepárate.

La mujer sólo le responde con una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Prepararme?

Su compañero la mira algo asustado por unos segundos, luego se recupera.

—Mañana te casas, ¿recuerdas?

Y se va, para evitar ver lo que sucede después.

Ella empalidece y busca el anillo que debería tener puesto. Hasta que recuerda que la noche anterior se lo quitó.

Lo toma de su velador y lo mira, recordando su historia.

¿Por qué se siente tan mal cuando uno de ellos la deja sola?

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Todo empezó tan bien, tan hermosamente con Naruto. Fue inesperado, pero agradable.

Hinata recuerda todas las misiones que habían tenido que hacer sus equipos juntos… buscaban a Sasuke. Y en el transcurso de esas misiones, el joven Uzumaki y ella empezaron a hablar más.

También puede acordarse del día en que tanto miedo tuvo; el día en que él luchó contra el amigo que tanto perseguía… pudo vencerlo, mas casi le costó la vida. Ella se quedó en el hospital hasta que el estuvo recuperado.

Y luego las celebraciones, miles de fiestas para celebrar el regreso de Uchiha Sasuke. En una de esas fiestas, Naruto la había abrazado. Eso la hizo sentir muy bien, su esfuerzo al ayudarlo estaba siendo recompensado.

Y vaya que sí…

—Eh, Hinata-chan— que precioso recuerdo. Uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Después de una junta del grupo normal él la había acompañado a casa, aprovechando que Neji se encontraba en una misión.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?— estaba muy sonrojado, lo que le causó curiosidad.

El rubio miró a otro lado, mientras se pasaba una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

Finalmente, habló.

— Esto... estaba pensando—dijo, nervioso—, cuando buscábamos a Sasuke nos ayudaste mucho. Sakura-chan me contó que te había escuchado convencer a Ki-baka y a Shino para ayudarnos.

Ella se sonrojó, porque tenía sus motivos. Nunca creyó que alguien hubiese escuchado eso, además de sus compañeros de equipo; la forma en que había apoyado al que ahora se encontraba junto a él cuando sus compañeros de equipo (especialmente Kiba) comenzaron a ver la misión como un caso perdido.

— Y, bueno, te quería agradecer, 'ttebayo—continuó él—. Además, fue muy amable que te quedases en el hospital.

—No es nada, en serio— susurró ella, mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

—Bueno, es sólo que… me preguntaba si algún día querrías ir conmigo a algún lugar que te guste.

Silencio, emoción y confusión inundaron el ambiente. ¿Era eso lo que Hinata pensaba?

—¿E-estás pidiendo que salgamos juntos?

Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, para luego apartar la mirada.

—Este… si no te agrada la idea está bien—le respondió Naruto—. Puede ser sólo una salida de amigos, dattebayo.

Eso era una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Se sintió muy feliz.

—No, está bien. M-me gustaría salir contigo, Naruto-kun.

Aún recuerda como en ese momento, hacía más de un año y medio, la felicidad que sintió fue tan grande que creyó que nunca desaparecería. Se había equivocado.

Ahora la idea de que su matrimonio sería el día siguiente le parece irreal, no siente nada bueno al pensarlo.

Pero se alegra un poco cuando piensa que Naruto si se siente emocionado.

Para luego angustiarse al recordar lo destrozado que se sentirá Kiba.

No quiere dañar a ninguno de los dos. Y, sin embargo, ya lo está haciendo.

Tiene miedo de las consecuencias.

—Ojala pudiese hacer algo para arreglarlo—piensa, mientras se recuesta en su cama—. Si sólo… si sólo pudiese elegir.

Mas nunca tuvo la opción.

El día pasa lentamente, con horas y minutos que no quieren apresurarse. No desea ver rostros llenos de emoción o apoyo. Pero desde la mañana supo que era inevitable.

Escucha voces emocionadas, subiendo hacia su habitación, las reconoce.

—_No, por favor, no entren_—les ruega silenciosamente, mirando la puerta desde su cama.

Sin embargo, pocas veces se escuchan sus pedidos. Tres mujeres entran a la habitación, con sonrisas en el rostro.

—¡Hinata!— le dice una, de largo cabello rubio, mirándola— ¿Qué hay? ¿Preparada para el gran día?

No lo está… y nunca lo estará.

La rodean, mirándola con emoción. Ella sabe que creían que iba a estar feliz, por lo que responde a sus pedidos.

— C-claro—responde, con fingida alegría y sonrisa—, estoy muy emocionada.

Un par de ojos marrones recorren la habitación, hasta toparse con el vestido blanco, arrugado en el suelo.

— ¡Hey, deberías ser más cuidadosa!—le regaña, mientras lo levanta y lo dobla con cuidado— Después de todo, tienes que usarlo mañana.

Hinata siente miedo. Está segura de que con esa prenda alguien puede descubrir lo que ocurrió el día anterior, por suerte, no parecen interesadas en eso.

—L-lo siento —susurra.

Tenten la mira con reproche por un tiempo, para luego reír. La joven Hyuuga desearía poder estar como ellas, despreocupada.

Luego, Sakura carraspea, para así llamar la atención.

—Bueno, pero vinimos por otras cosas, ¿cierto? —declara, mirando a los lados.

Las tres miran a Hinata con emoción.

—Nos acaban de anunciar —continuó Ino— que el Kazekage viene a la ceremonia. ¿Te das cuenta de lo importante que se ha vuelto esto?

Se hace el silencio en el cuarto.

La joven Hyuuga lanza un chillido y se lanza contra su almohada. Las otras mujeres creen que es por la impresión… no pueden ver como su amiga se muerde el labio. No pueden saber lo que sufre.

¿Por qué le ponen tanta atención a aquel evento? ¿Por qué no la dejan olvidar lo que está a punto de pasar? Ella sólo quiere ser feliz con Naruto… y con Kiba. ¿Es que nunca dejarán de decir cosas que le recuerden que es imposible?

Suspira. No, ellas no tienen la culpa de eso. La única que debería culparse es Hinata.

—Eso es genial —miente.

Y sus amigas comienzan a hablar de cosas que no tienen sentido; sobre amor y alegría. Antes solía saber de esos temas, ¿qué le ha pasado?

—Naruto sólo habla del matrimonio y de ti—dice, repentinamente, Sakura—. Ya nos tiene aburridos a todos.

Tantos comentarios poco oportunos. Cada palabra se sentía como una punzada en el corazón.

—Está muy enamorado, al parecer— ríe Ino.

Y el dolor comienza a ser insoportable.

—Pues es cierto… pareciera que no pudiera aguantarse la emoción—continúa Tenten.

La joven Hyuuga ahoga un sollozo, mientras usa todas sus fuerzas para no comenzar a llorar.

—Así que, Hinata —continúa la mujer de cabello rosa—… sé buena, no querrás entristecerlo.

Palabras dichas en tono de broma y que terminan en risas para el resto, en ella provocan dolor.

—¡Por favor, frentona! De todas nosotras, Hinata es la menos capaz de "ser malvada" o de entristecer a alguien.

Y, de nuevo, risas que se convierten en gritos en la mente de la que es el tema de conversación.

Las bromas continúan entre las mujeres, pasando de cómo se verán a las noches de bodas.

Ninguna se extraña cuando Hinata no habla, ni se sonroja… Creen que está demasiado nerviosa.

Y luego de un tiempo, se marchan…

La joven Hyuuga se queda inmóvil en su cama, mirando al infinito. Buscando una respuesta inexistente.

En algún momento, sus párpados se cierran y entra al mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, ni ahí logra estar tranquila; pesadillas de tristeza y decepción la atacan. Y mientras se retuerce en su lecho, murmura: _"Es mi culpa"._

La mañana es brillante, suaves rayos de sol se cuelan por su ventana y cortinas.

Un nuevo amanecer para un nuevo día; el sol le susurra al oído que el día finalmente ha llegado.

Hinata despierta con lágrimas en los ojos, nada nuevo. Con paso lento, se dirige a la ducha… ha llegado la hora de estar lista, tanto en el interior como en el exterior.

Se viste, desayuna… como cualquier día de rutina.

Así no es como estaría una novia normal a horas de su matrimonio, ¿cierto? No sentiría esa tristeza, ni esa indecisión… tampoco la enorme necesidad de aferrarse al pasado.

No se sentiría como ella. Pero, en fin, la mayoría de las novias no están enamoradas de dos personas a la vez.

En su cuarto, se mira al espejo. No ha cambiado tanto desde sus días felices, no en su exterior… al menos. Sólo que su sonrisa ha desaparecido.

Trata de parecer contenta, de ocultar su desesperación. Tiene que darle a Naruto lo que quiere: una esposa feliz. Porque lo sería, si no fuese por Kiba.

Otra vez, el tiempo pasa lentamente, mientras busca en qué gastarlo.

En la tarde, llegan maquilladoras y estilistas, que la ayudan a su propósito de verse perfecta. Mientras le hacen rizos en el cabello, intenta parecer interesada e impaciente.

Y cuando ve el resultado final, intenta no llorar, de nuevo. La gente dice que parece un ángel. Ella acepta que reflejo es hermoso… pero también es falso.

Hinata sabe que no es así. No es pura ni inocente, por mucho que la gente lo quiera creer. Es una mujer que engaña al que se convertirá en su esposo, haciendo sufrir a los dos a quienes ama.

Le dan un ramo de flores blancas. La gente cree que ese es su color.

De nuevo su falsa pureza.

La suben a un carruaje, que la lleva al lugar donde la esperan. En unas horas anochecerá, sin embargo, el aire está cálido. Pareciera que se burla del dolor de la joven Hyuuga.

Cuando llegan al lugar, Hinata lo examina. Hermoso, como todo el resto de las cosas.

Insoportablemente e inmerecidamente hermoso.

Entra, con la vista fija al frente. Siente los ojos de todos en ella.

Empieza a sonar música, al tiempo que ella sigue adelante. Se dirige al lugar donde está su prometido.

Él está mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Hinata-chan —susurra, luego extiende una mano para rozarle el rostro.

—Naruto-kun —responde ella, cerrando los ojos.

La ceremonia comienza.

Varias personas hablan sobre ellos y el amor. Varios dan pequeños discursos que, en otras circunstancias, habrían resultado hermosos para la joven Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, no es el momento adecuado y que digan cosas como "pareja perfecta", "amor eterno" y "gran felicidad" no resulta más que una tortura.

Y luego hablan de fidelidad. Hinata intenta que las palabras no lleguen a su mente… no lo logra y tiembla.

Pero todos creen que es emoción. Todos, excepto un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, que mira atentamente. Él sabe lo que la joven Hyuuga siente; indecisión, culpa, tristeza.

Lo sabe porque también siente parte de lo mismo.

Todo continúa, hiriendo a la mujer que está por casarse… Desesperándola. ¿No puede ya acabar de una vez? ¿No pueden dejar de pronunciar palabras que sólo hacen la herida más profunda?

Talvez no, porque para el resto eso no es doloroso.

Minutos de tormento, millones de lágrimas contenidas.

Y, finalmente, tiene que preguntar:

—U-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿acep-aceptas casarte conmigo?

Él responde sin ninguna duda.

—Sí, acepto-le brillan los ojos.

Escucha como algunos dicen cosas entre alegres murmullos. Si pudiese, se perdería en ese momento… desaparecería.

Mas todo debe continuar.

—Hyuuga Hinata, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? —cuando dice eso, le toma las manos.

Y ella se detiene un momento a pensar. Sería egoísta aceptar. Sería doloroso para Naruto que dijese eso. Sería la forma de terminar una de sus relaciones.

Considera lo que opina la lógica y el corazón… otra vez, gana el último. Sabe lo que tiene que decir, sabe cual es su decisión.

Lo que no sabe, es que consecuencias traerá.

Aún con algo de dolor, le responde.

—Sí, acepto.

Lo ama, de todas formas… y eso la condena.

El hombre rubio la abraza. Luego, mirándola fijamente, se acerca a la que ahora es su esposa.

Hinata observa a la gente por encima del hombro del joven Uzumaki. Ahí está Kiba, con la vista clavada en ellos… _en ella._ Parece feliz, mas ella ha aprendido a ver detrás de sus gestos, sus ojos están demasiado ensombrecidos como para que su alegría sea real.

Entonces, recibe el beso de Naruto y cierra los ojos… olvidándose por un momento del sufrimiento.

Olvidándose por un tiempo de su miserable existencia.

La fiesta está animada: música, comida y diversión.

Por el bien de su esposo, ignora la culpabilidad y sonríe tímidamente al resto. Le toma la mano y se deja llevar por el amor.

La gente los felicita… ella les agradece.

—Hinata-chan, te ves muy bien, ¿lo sabías? —le susurra el hombre rubio al oído.

—G-gracias…

Él también luce bien, está segura que le tomó bastante tiempo verse así. Que le costó ordenar sus cabellos y hacer que su traje se conservara limpio y blanco. Blanco, como los ojos que lo examinan. Se esforzó mucho y merece su recompensa: paz.

—Me incomoda un poco, hay muchos hombres mirándote —agrega después, con un tono con algo de enfado.

Celos. Se enfada por una amenaza casi invisible. A Hinata la recorre un pequeño escalofrío cuando piensa en lo que podría hacer contra la verdadera amenaza.

—¿Tienes frío?

—N-no.

Pero él no le hace caso y la abraza con ternura.

Recibía amor que no merecía… que le dolía.

Luego se van, los llevaron a un lugar con más calma; una pequeña casita de campo.

Es más de lo que nunca podrían haber deseado. Ahí pueden estar los dos solos y tranquilos.

La joven sabe que todo eso es perfecto. Que es todo lo que siempre ha querido.

Por eso, finge que nunca pasó nada con Kiba… al menos por un tiempo.

—Te amo —le recuerda él, con los labios apoyados en el cabello de ella.

—Yo igual.

Declaraciones sinceras, momentos de pasión… el dolor vendrá después. Vendrá cuando recuerde a Kiba y se de cuenta que a traicionado a sus dos amores, otra vez.

Un día más de soledad que sufrir.

Naruto estaba en una misión hacía unos cuantos días y ella, como cada vez que tenía una misión, se obligaba a encerrarse en esa casa.

Hace ya tres meses que se ha casado. Hace ya tres meses que no ve a Kiba ni cumple su cometido como ninja.

Ahora es diferente… un tiempo atrás decidió algo y ya lo ha comunicado a la Hokage.

Espera poder mantener lo que dijo, pero no cree ser tan fuerte.

Y menos puede creerlo cuando escucha que golpean la puerta y la llaman por su nombre.

—¡¡Hinata!!—grita esa voz, enfurecida.

Ella intenta ignorarlo, mientras tiembla de horror. Es la primera vez que lo escucha desde hace tiempo... siempre supo que no podría evitarlo por siempre.

—¡¡Hinata, abre la puta puerta!!

Sí, está muy enfadado. Sabe que es mejor hacer como que no está, mas su cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz.

Y gira la manilla, ahí está él.

—K-Kiba-kun —susurra, evitando mirarlo. No lo quiere admitir, mas le agrada pronunciar su nombre de nuevo.

Él entra y cierra bruscamente. El sonido de sus pisadas es fuerte, está furioso.

—¿Q-qué pa…? —comienza a preguntar la mujer.

—¡Tú sabes bien lo que pasa! —le dice— ¿¡En qué mierda estaba pensando!?

Los ojos blancos se abren de sorpresa.

—_No…No puede ser que…_—pensó— Y-yo no…

Él clava su mirada en Hinata.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta con el ceño fruncido, aunque con la voz más baja.

—L-lo siento, yo sólo…—susurra, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Siente como Kiba le coge el brazo y se lo aprieta.

—La Hokage me dijo que ya no querías ser una kunoichi—dice al fin el hombre—, ¿es cierto?

—Sí —responde ella, simplemente.

Y su enfado cambia a dolor.

—¿Tanto te molesto? —le pregunta.

Le duele que él piense eso. ¿Cómo podría?

—No, yo sólo… no puedo estar junto a ti.

Las palabras salen solas, no quiere que Kiba malinterprete las cosas.

Su plan falló demasiado rápido.

—Mira, Hinata, acepto que me evites, que me odies y todo eso. Pero sé que quieres ser una ninja —le dice, soltándola—. No lo abandones sólo por mí.

¿Cómo puede decir eso? La mujer se entristece, se siente culpable.

—No te odio.

El joven Inuzuka no dice nada, sólo aparta la mirada.

—Deja de mentir para que el resto esté bien… y de echarte la culpa.

¿Mentir? Ella no miente, aunque no dice toda la verdad.

—Yo… Kiba-kun.

Sólo esas palabras hacen que se estremezca.

—Sólo no abandones tus metas por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo pedir que me cambien de equipo.

Y los recuerdos de sus misiones con él sólo la harían sufrir.

—Quiero hacer feliz a la persona que amo… —susurra la mujer.

Y él sólo le da la espalda.

—Pues espera a que vuelva — le dice con tono seco— y no me hables a mí de eso.

Hinata se estremece… otra vez la punzada en el pecho, otra vez el sentimiento de hacer sufrir a alguien.

—Son dos —es lo único que logra decir, mientras siente que va a llorar.

Sabía que no iba a poder escapar de eso mucho tiempo, los sentimientos siempre la perseguían y se lo dejaban claro: no era tan fuerte como para ignorarlos.

Y menos cuando Kiba la miraba con aquella tristeza, queriendo decirle que no mintiese.

—Sólo sé feliz… yo estoy bien —murmuró él.

Y la mujer sólo se acerca, negando la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

Ninguno esta bien… y ella no puede soportarlo más. Le rodea con sus brazos y apoya la cabeza en el pecho de él, llorando.

—Extraño a Naruto-kun… y te extrañé a ti— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me puedo quitar a ninguno de ellos de la cabeza?_

¿Por qué los ama tanto a los dos?

Y él, ante su contacto, sólo sonríe con amargura. Adora estar con ella, adora verla en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, odia saber que es de otro. Odia, más que nada, el hecho de que esté llorando, sufriendo.

Le devuelve el abrazo y cuando sus miradas se cruzan, la besa. Labios que se rozan de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no me olvidaste? —le pregunta ella, sintiéndose bien y mal en sus brazos.

—Si es que hay una forma de olvidarte… sólo puede ser la muerte.

Alivio, sufrimiento, él todavía la ama. Culpabilidad, ha vuelto a engañar a su pareja y a otra persona a quien ama.

Hinata comprende que nunca podrá decidir por sí misma… y eso le duele.

Aún así, no se puede negar. Porque está bajo el hechizo y la maldición del amor.

Al tiempo que besa de nuevo a Kiba, llora más y se siente sucia, otra vez. Y, a la vez, ignora el dolor.

Los amantes no siguen ninguna lógica… esa es su virtud y su perdición. No piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos y eso es algo que Hinata agradece.


End file.
